memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Angela Paton
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Oakland, California, USA |roles = Guest Actress |characters = Aunt Adah }} Angela Paton was the actress who portrayed Aunt Adah in the first season episode . She filmed her scenes between Monday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16 and on location at the Paddison Farm in Norwalk. On second unit, she filmed an additional scene on Thursday on Paramount Stage 11. Early career Born in Brooklyn, New York, Paton worked on stage for several years before she was seen on the screen. She was a local theater star in the San Francisco Bay area and founded with husband the Berkeley Stage Company in the early 1970s. In 1971, Paton made her screen debut with a background role as a homicide detective in the action thriller Dirty Harry which features fellow Star Trek performers Andrew Robinson, Vince Deadrick, Chuck Hicks, and Victor Paul. Seventeen years later, at the age of 58, Paton started to work in film and television regular when she had supporting roles in the television movies Winnie (1988, with Katy Boyer and Hal Landon, Jr.), Roe vs. Wade (1989, with Jeff Allin, Dion Anderson, James Avery, Daniel Benzali, Ward Costello, David L. Crowley, Jerry Hardin, Ken Jenkins, Glenn Morshower, George Murdock, Terry O'Quinn, Randy Oglesby, David Selburg, Karole Selmon, and Kenneth Tigar), and Manhunt: Search for the Night Stalker (1989, with Jake Dengel and B.J. Davis), guest roles in episodes of thirtysomething (1988, with Clyde Kusatsu), Dear John (1989, with Jane Carr, Harry Groener, and William Glover), Hunter (1989, with Charles Hallahan), and The Wonder Years (1989, with Olivia d'Abo, Raye Birk, and Matthew Faison). Paton might be well known for her recurring role as Harriet Anderson in six episodes of the primetime soap Falcon Crest during the show's eight season in 1988/1989. She worked with Castulo Guerra, Allan Royal, Kevin McDermott, Carl Ciarfalio, Gerard David, Jr., John Hostetter, Betty McGuire, Judith Jones, Robert Ito, J. Michael Flynn, Morgan Nagler, and Buck McDancer. The 1990s Beside featured parts in the drama Flatliners (1990, with Julie Warner, Susan French, and Shauna O'Brien), the drama Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael (1990, with Winona Ryder, John Short, Rhonda Aldrich, Heidi Swedberg, and Carl Steven), the television thriller Love, Lies and Murder (1991, with Clancy Brown and Megan Butler), the television romance Crazy from the Heart (1991, with Bibi Besch, Fran Bennett, and Brent Spiner), and the thriller Lies of the Twins (1991, with Iman), she also appeared in episodes of Doctor Doctor (1990, with Matt Frewer and Brian George), Equal Justice (1990, with Jack Kehler and John Hostetter), Father Dowling Mysteries (1991, with John Rubinstein and Kate Vernon), Quantum Leap (1991, with Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, and Tim de Zarn), Wings (1991, with Steven Weber), and L.A. Law (1991, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Sam Anderson, and Earl Boen). Further film work in the 1990s include the fantasy comedy Groundhog Day (1993, with Willie Garson and Peggy Roeder), the comedy Clean Slate (1994, with Vyto Ruginis, Olivia d'Abo, Reg E. Cathey, Brad Blaisdell, and Ian Abercrombie), the drama Blue Sky (1994, with Mitchell Ryan and Dion Anderson), the crime comedy Trapped in Paradise (1994, with Mädchen Amick), the comedy Home for the Holidays (1995), the thriller Eye for an Eye (1996, with Armin Shimerman, Natalija Nogulich, Wayne Péré, Sierra Pecheur, Michael Buchman Silver, Bob Clendenin, Jack Janda, David R. Maier, and Janet Dey), the drama Lolita (1997, with Frank Langella), the comedy The Wedding Singer (1998, with Ellen Albertini Dow, Christina Pickles, and Al Burke), and the crime drama The Joyriders (1999, with Steve Bond and Jay Karnes). Paton also guest starred in episodes of Murphy Brown (1992, with Paul Carr, Judyann Elder, and John Hostetter), Doogie Howser, M.D. (1992, with James B. Sikking), Nurses (1991-1992, with Ada Maris and Carlos LaCamara), Love & War (1993, with Michael Nouri and Suzie Plakson), Dave's World (1994), NYPD Blue (1994, with Gordon Clapp, Sharon Lawrence, Bill Bolender, Michael Reilly Burke, Kavi Raz, Annie O'Donnell, and William Lucking), Picket Fences (1995, with Ray Walston, Justin Shenkarow, and Kelly Connell), Home Improvement (1994-1995), The Client (1995, with Neal McDonough, Dennis Creaghan, Natalija Nogulich, John Pyper-Ferguson, Timothy Carhart, and Anne Haney), ER (1995, with Paul Dooley, David Spielberg, and Ann Shea), Cybill (1996, with Brian Keith), Ink (1997, with Saul Rubinek), Cracker (1997, with Carolyn McCormick, Efrain Figueroa, and Patty Holly), Chicago Hope (1998), Players (1998, with Tim de Zarn), Dharma & Greg (1998, with Mitchell Ryan), Jesse (1998), L.A. Doctors (1999, with David Huddleston, Stanley Kamel, and Richard McGonagle), and Sliders (1999, co-created by Tracy Tormé). 2000s In the 2000s, she appeared in the television comedies The Kennedys (2001), Early Bird Special (2001, with Amy Benedict, Ray Walston, and William Windom), and Joe Dirt (2001, with Hamilton Camp, Brian Thompson, Richard Riehle, and Steve Schirripa), the drama The United States of Leland (2003, with Matt Malloy, Michael Welch, Ron Canada, Randall Bosley, Clyde Kusatsu, Dell Yount, and Jim Metzler), the comedy sequel American Wedding (2003, with Lawrence Pressman, Rey Gallegos, and John Cho), the thriller Red Eye (2005, with Suzie Plakson, Robert Pine, Dey Young, Dane Farwell, Beth Toussaint, and Scott Leva), the television drama The Valley of Light (2007, with Brent Hinkley and Arne Starr), and the sport drama The Final Season (2007). Further acting credits include The X-Files (2001, with Dylan Haggerty), Becker (2002), JAG (2003, with Scott Lawrence and Zoe McLellan), Numb3rs (2005, with Molly Hagan), Curb Your Enthusiasm (2005), Four Kings (2006), My Name is Earl (2008, with Ted Rooney), Sons of Tucson (2010, with Lamont Thompson), Medium (2010, with Clancy Brown, David Burke, and Stoney Westmoreland), and Grey's Anatomy (2011, with Frank Kopyc). Among her most recent credits are the drama I Am I (2013, with Kevin Tighe and Josh Clark), the pilot episode of I Didn't Do It (2014), and the short drama Last Wishes (2014). Paton died on 26 May 2016 following a heart attack at the age of 86. External links * * * de:Angela Paton es:Angela Paton Category:Performers Category:VOY performers